


Stakeout talk

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, M/M, Slash, moustead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Erin knows.





	Stakeout talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** [driedflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers) deserves all the good things for her beta work.  
>  **Author's note 2:** For "de_bingo"‘s Joker, slash, mentions events from my earlier fic [Down with the sickness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13712421)  
>  **Wordcount:** 500+  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 308  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters aren‘t mine but Dick Wolf‘s and Co.

During a stakeout in the car, Erin Lindsay looks away from the suspect’s house for a moment.

"So?" She raises an eyebrow expectantly at Jay, who’s sitting next to her.

"So?" Jay asks back, to which she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"You and Mouse are a thing." It wasn’t a question, it was a statement - like ‘The sky is blue’ or ‘The water is wet’.

"Did I miss something?" Jay says, his voice even and filled with the right amount of sarcasm and amusement.

"Oh, please!" Erin snorts, turning her attention back to the actual target. _"We see anything, you get the hell out of there, Mouse. I mean right away!"_ she adds in her worst Jay imitation.

"Was that supposed to sound like me?" Jay asks again, to change the subject or to distract her at least.

"More or less." Erin shrugs. "But that’s not the point and you know it."

"He’s my best friend and he went into a suspect’s house without a gun," Jay reminds her, also looking at the house again.

"It wasn’t like he went in unprotected. Olinsky and Ruzek were with him," Erin points out. "And it doesn’t explain the way he looked at you."

"He was amused," Jay tries, but Erin has an answer to this as well.

"Yes. Because he thought his boyfriend’s worry was adorable," she continues mercilessly. "Which it was."

Jay sighs. "Listen, Lindsay..."

"We said no secrets, remember?"

"I know!" he reassures her instantly. "But since you and Voight are getting along again, I didn’t want to make things complicated for you."

"Voight and I are getting better, but I’d never tell him anything like this..." she says. 

They’re still doing their jobs and observe the building in question, during this conversation. The suspect stays inside and has no visitors, but they take pictures of every car that slows down by the house, though, just in case.

"Now that we cleared that up..." Erin trails off and then clears her throat. "Did you really think I won’t find out?"

"Well, you’re a damn good detective, so..." Jay starts, taken by surprise. 

"Damn right I am," she agrees. "But you weren’t exactly subtle, you know?"

"We never did anything at the precinct," Jay objects, because they have been very subtle, him and Mouse. They agreed to keep it strictly professional at work. There was just that one kiss in Arsenal, but they were alone, so that can’t have given them away.

Erin just snorts at that. "What’s with the way you two look at each other? Or the way you have to touch him, whenever you’re passing his desk? Or the look on your face when Platt told you she had sent him home with pneumonia?"

"That’s just how we’ve always been, me and Mouse," Jay says. "Did any of the guys tell Voight anything?"

She shakes her head. "Everyone loves Mouse, and the two of you have this strong brothers in arms thing going on, so no worries."

"So we’re having this conversation... why, exactly?" Jay sounds a little frustrated but also a little amused.

"Because I’m your partner and I need to know such things," Erin says innocently. Jay rolls his eyes and laughs.


End file.
